The field of the disclosure relates generally to the hosting of applications on the internet as opposed to stand alone applications, and more specifically, to methods and systems for a state-based web framework architecture.
The inherit nature of the internet makes it difficult to present static-like information in its dynamic-like setting. In general, the internet is a platform with many advantages over traditional stand-alone applications as it provides a central location for users to collect and manipulate data. One problem, however, with the internet, is that it is too dynamic and does not present the best value when creating static-like applications.
While use of the internet is encouraged, based on all of the benefits it provides, developers are limited to its framework, which is not well suited for certain applications. For example, a simple calculator application is currently best implemented as a stand-alone application as its functionality is not exploitable within the framework that the World Wide Web provides.
The calculator application is a simple example, but illustrates the point that the web does not offer a good architecture for static-like applications such as the calculator. Other examples where the architecture of the web does not provide an optimal architecture for static-like application might include control panels, maintenance displays and remote controls. As a result, most developers overlook the internet as a possible solution when trying to tackle the types of problems encountered when tasked with development of a static-like application.
Generally, existing architectures take advantage of the dynamic nature of the internet, rather than hinder it. Other existing architectures are not as well defined and do not address this particular problem. Instead they focus on the inherit nature of the internet and work within its framework, often leading to messy and cluttered code, instead of addressing the problem clearly.
In terms of architecture itself, existing solutions do not really exist. Many are not actual architectures, but rather simple designs that happen to work within a web framework. In general, developers do not use the internet as a deployment method for static applications. However, this approach could change, as the obvious advantages the internet offers become more attractive. It is reasonable to imagine using a web browser to display a web page as a control panel. Such a representation would be transparent to the end-user.